Paper Cut
by One Without a Name
Summary: A tale of life, love and printer jams [AxelLarxeneDemyx]
1. Chapter 1

Larxene. Was. Bored. There were several signs. Firstly, she wasn't eating her tuna sub with as much vigor as she had when it was first handed to her in a rather greasy bag. Roxas simply pulled out his sandwich and dumped the bag on the table, earning a glare from the older blonde. It lay, smelling, halfway eaten in the crumpled silver paper. Her drink, a Shirley temple, was mostly finished and water collecting around its base.

There was a single costumer in TJ Max, one of the two copying places in town. That's not to say that there was a lack of employees, only two people were working. Technically, they weren't working at all, but you get the idea.

Axel and Marluxia had taken a lunch break. Except there are no lunch breaks, so Larxene was bribed to stay behind with a free sub and her favorite drink. It was sent back with Roxas, the youngest and newest person on staff. At sixteen, he only worked part-time, but he was still forced to do most of the work. Roxas was probably the most competent, so it was best he did the work anyway. Axel tended to cut far too many corners, Marluxia would have pushed it on someone else and Larxene would have solved it with a zap from her taser.

Larxene didn't like him. She didn't like a majority of the staff really, but Roxas she especially disliked. Mostly because Axels attention was diverted away from her, which meant less chance for… 'promotions'. Most teenagers were prey to her sarcasm; it was all the drama they caused that bothered her. Maybe it was the ripped jeans, cut with a knife that bothered her. He destroyed his clothes to look cool? Fuck that.

Larxene didn't need to be cool. Larxene had a taser. Larxene has been in prison. Larxene sleeps with her boss.

"Excuse me." It was the man in the store. He looked retarded, with greasy hair that hung down like it was wet, and a goofy expression on his face. Lets just call him Goofy. "But the printer seems to be jammed…"

"ROXAS." Larxene cried, making Goofy cringe slightly. She didn't suppress a smirk at his reaction, or the sound of something being knocked over as Roxas bolted to her side. "Printer jam." Her voice lowered. "Or something. I dunno…" He only nodded and walked the length of the counter, passing through the only way behind it and following Goofy to the printer. Thoughtfully, Larxene sucked the last bit of juice from her drink and tossed it in the trash. Flipping open her cell phone, she hit the speed dial for Axel. In the silence she attempted to try and hear it ring from the coffee shop next door.

"Hello?" A voice said on the other line.

"Fuckface." Larxene said, a standard greeting.

"I love you too." Axel mocked, taking on a hurt tone.

"It's a tragedy." Larxene said, ignoring him. "I'm thirsty. Get me some coffee."

"B-but!" Axel whined in the high pitched voice he saved for sarcasm and stupidity. Strangely enough, he managed to meld those two together. That's just the kind of guy Axel was. "We've got ten minutes left!"

"You're right fucking next door." Larxene answered, spitting her gum on the floor and kicking it under the counter. Any normal person would simply hang up the phone, but oh no, Axel was a man of saintly patience. He'd have to be to be roommates with Larxene. Technically, the apartment was her's, but he showed up from time to time(every day) and glued himself to her couch, getting drunk, getting busy, or sometimes both. Lately however, He's been showing up only five days a week as opposed to his usual, all the time.

"But Lar-lar." Larxene twitched at the nickname, Axel continued "I'll have to BUY your drink, BRING it to you, suffer your INTENSE emotional scarring, walk BACK here, and enjoy the rest of my break."

"Five minutes."

"Eh?"

"Until your 'break' is over."

"…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Axel yelled, causing Larxene to pull the phone from her ear. She snorted, she could hear him from the coffee shop next door, pressing the off button mid word and snapping the phone shut. The voice continued, though somewhat softer, from next door.

Roxas lifted his head from the printer and glanced at her for a moment before standing up and he spoke, "It's fixed."

"Whah thank you, ahyuck." Said the man, taking the printed paper in his hand and making his way to the fax machine, placing the paper in it and pressing the button. When this was complete he shoved the paper in his pocket and left the store. Roxas wiped his hands on his torn jeans the second Goofy turned around. Making his way to the counter, he resting his hands on the blue surface and watched him go.

"His ass." Roxas said the second the door was shut.

"What?"

"That picture he faxed. It was of his ass."

Larxene shivered. She did not need to know that, as she tossed her remaining lunch in the garbage. She couldn't eat anyway, at the thought of… wait. When did he get a picture of his ass anyways? He'd need a scanner. There was only one other copy place in town… She smirked. "I almost feel bad for them."

QuickCopy was a rival. Competent, kind and actually functional it posed a serious threat to TJ Maxxx, the place Larxene called her home for almost two years. She had once been subjected to the same torment Roxas now underwent, but it was nipped in the bud when she pulled out her taser. And there's always the whole, "Sleeps-with-Axel" thing.

A loud screech pulled Larxene from her reverie. Her head turned immediately to the windowed wall, …oh god. The man, Goofy was outside. Not just outside. Under a car. His head was crushed, blood splattered on the pavement, the road, the car... The scene etched itself into Larxene's mind as her knees gave way and she re-experienced her tuna sub all over the grimy floors of the TJ Maxx.

In the end, Roxas had to clean it up.

* * *

"Feeling better there pukey?" Larxene twitched in her corner, turning away from her coworker. She sat in the 'back', which was really just a small hallway. You turned a corner and there was a table with five chairs and a stool in the corner, a small TV resting on it. There were three doors on the left; one led to a storage closet, the other two were the offices of Xemnas and Marluxia, owner and manager respectively. Xemnas owned the place, but didn't really work there. Just collected money from their 'work'.

"Shut up." She said darkly, pressing her cheek against the cool, slick surface of the wall.

"Awww, lar-lar feeling down?" Axel laughed, sitting by her side and slinging his arm over her shoulder, making her twitch again.

"I hate you." She murmured, distracted by Axel's lips against her neck.

"Mmmhmm." He answered, smiling sadistically as she shivered under his touch. He pulled his head away, planting a kiss on her cheek. "I love you Lar-lar." He said sweetly, earning her palm to his face and shoving him off her. With her sleeve she wiped the saliva from her cheek and made her way back to the counter.

"Wait, Larxene!" Axel said hastily, ignoring his dizziness and scrambling to his feet. "You might want to leave out the back…" Larxene blinked, processing what he said. It had been three hours since the man had been killed. Surely they were done by now. "I mean." His voice lowered. "We're closing early. Marluxia says it's because of all the commotion that it's best." A toothy grin appeared on his face. "But you know what I found out?"

"What?" Larxene asked dryly, taking a seat in one of the cheap plastic chairs.

"That dude, he was friends with the QuickCopy fuckers." Larxene's mouth fell open slightly, piecing it together. They sent him over here to fuck with them? "Exactly." Axel licked his lips in anticipation. "Demyx and me were planning on having some fun with them. With bricks." His smile grew wider. "Wanna come?"

"…Whose car?" She asked stiffly. Larxene knew were the line was drawn. License plates could be tracked and faces remembered. Especially since TJ Maxxx was bitter rivals with QuickCopy, and they didn't have the best reputation.

"Did you see that hideous truck out front?" Larxene nodded, it had been there when Axel and Marluxia were on break. It was horribly ugly, with dark green paint peeling and half rusted. "We'll be doing them a favor by taking it." A smile formed on the blonde's lips, and she nodded again.

"I'm sure they're insured." She stood up and brushed past the redhead, shoving open the back door and cringing in the sunlight. "_Fuck._ It's bright." Axel shoved something in her hand, a scrunchie and a pair of shades. Disguise in its lamest form, but who cared? She tied her hair in the horribly bright blue thing and slipped on the shades, her eyes were adjusted to the sun now anyways.

"Lookin' good there, Sparky!" Larxene had waaaay too many nicknames. Nevertheless she looked up to see that there, on the roof of the small building, was Demyx. He was clad in a gaudy blue shirt and brown vest, looking almost like a cowboy. Swallowing a laugh, she began to climb the ladder that was only for being doing electrical work and crap, fully aware of Axel staring up her skirt on the way up.

"So… how we getting back down?" Larxene looked over the side, down on the sidewalk and road. There was a dark stain were the man's head had been crushed, but there were no other signs of it. "And why didn't we just use the front door?'

"Where's your sense of adventure, Lar-lar?" Axel asked, laughing. "We're going to jump, of course."

Larxene smacked him.

"NO." Images of bodies, her's, Demyx', and Axel's lining the street, mangled and bloody filled her mind.

"I'll jump first, then you, then Demyx." Axel explained, rubbing his cheek. Larxene nodded stiffly, still not sure. Larxene has been stabbed, shot, tasered, bitten and groped, but Larxene did _not_ like falling. You could almost go as far as saying the _dis_liked it. But as she was mulling it over, Demyx was already beginning to lower Axel over the side. She snapped back into life, crying out.

"What the—" But it was too late. Demyx let go of Axel's hands. Rushing to the side, she caught a glimpse of Axel landing on his feet, the impact knocking him off his balance and he fell over, landing on hands and knees. It was a funny sight, but it greatly bothered Larxene.

"It's your turn, Sparky." Demyx pointed out. She shivered, sitting on the edge. Axel looked up at her and mouthed something, what was it? Something catch you… I'll catch you? Drawing in a breath, Larxene pushed off from the building and fell, down and down, spiraling for what seemed like forever. But in seconds the dizziness and Axel was holding her, Demyx hollering suggestively from the roof. Axel set her upright and she tottered off dizzily, leaning against a column for support.

"You can't deny that rocked." Axel smirked at her with his wide, toothy grin. Larxene glared daggers at him, but was ignored. "All right, Demyx." Larxene twitched. Axel was going to catch Demyx? Her mind kept filling with images of Axel carrying Demyx in his arms and—ugh. It was too horrible. It was common knowledge that Demyx was homosexual, but he had a boyfriend, didn't he? Larxene had met him once. Scrawny little fellow, with silver hair. He was mute, but it didn't really show. He was the kind of person you didn't expect to talk in the first place, kind of shy-looking and meek.

Larxene couldn't tell the exact moment that Demyx jumped. She tried to feel a lightness or a weight displacement, but she had no idea. At one point, Axel seemed to brace himself and Larxene could only guess. Marluxia opened the door, "Axel? What the hell are you doin-" Axel looked over at Marluxia.

Time seemed to stop. Both Larxene and Marluxia saw Demyx fall, almost stopping in midair. Neither of them moved to warm or help him. Axel blinked and looked back up, seeing only the other man's filthy blonde hair for half a second before the redhead crumpled to the ground like a plastic wrapper under a boot.

Someone screamed.

Coherency ceased as two brains attempted to piece together the past thirty seconds. Who fell? Who is that red haired bloke on the sidewalk? What's that on top of him? Larxene figured it out first. Demyx fell, on Axel, they were both bleeding. She was at his side in an instant, pulling Demyx away from Axel. It didn't look like it was helping, because Demyx yelped in pain as she literally /dropped/ him on the sidewalk.

Marluxia was a bit slower. But the blonde's cry snapped him into reality, he spun around and back into the shop, hollering about the phone.

"Can you hear me…?" Larxene asked softly, pulling Axel's head into her lap. It had been done in movies, so maybe it helped…? Axel's head moved. That was a sign. His eyelids fluttered open.

"FUCK." He growled, this was followed by a series of grunts and groans as he attempted to pull himself up. He wasn't able to, he couldn't move anything past his head and right arm.

"The ambulance is on the way." Larxene gushed, more than a little freaked.

"I hate hospitals."

"How much do you like broken legs?" She asked, rolling her eyes. Typical Axel, always the dumbass. She didn't really know if his legs were broken. Probably.

"OUCH." Demyx yelled loudly from behind them.

"Would having your head on Larxene's crotch help?" Axel asked sarcastically, his moveable hand flew up lamely in a retarded motion and wrapped around her shoulder. "Mah property."

"Don't make me break that arm." The blonde hissed, and it was removed from her shoulder quickly. By now the sirens could be heard getting closer. Larxene was hesitant. She also realized she still had that scrunchie in her hair. It was random, but bothered her greatly, and it was pulled away and tossed into the road.

"That was my sister's." Demyx pointed out.

Marluxia came out of the store. "Are they…"

"Not dead." Larxene said. "They've still got enough energy to be dumbasses." Marluxia didn't speak. The only sound was the sirens, ambulance turning into the shopping center. Larxene could feel her heart beating a million times a minute as she became all too aware of the fact that Axel wasn't breathing.

* * *

A/N: This story sucks so much. I have no idea where it came from, really. I have no idea where it's going either. 


	2. Chapter 2

He could hear voices. They were low and fast, always fast and he could never understand what the hell they were saying. By the time he interpreted one sentence they would have said an entire paragraph. He caught his name a lot. The word "miss" (or more, w'msyuh) came up a lot, too. Whose voice was it? It sounded so familiar.

He could never place the voice. Sometimes there were two voices, even three, all taking fast and saying things he felt he should understand. But he didn't, he couldn't, and his heart sank because he knew whoever it was needed him. What did they want from him? _"w'ckupassle puzassle"_ The voice was saying. Wuckup. Whuck. Wuuuuck. Wahke. Wake? Wake. Wake up. Assle. Asssss-el. Acksel? Axel. Wake up Axel. Puz? Palz. Pelz? Plez? Plz? Plz… Pluhz. Pluuuze. Plooze. Pleaeaeaze. Pleaze. Please? _Wake up Axel, please Axel._

That's silly. Axel isn't sleeping… _Am I?_ He questioned. _Am I asleep or awake? I don't know. Everything is out of focus._ The voice was confusing him, talking so fast, his brain was in jumbles. Shut up, shut up, shut up! If it'd stop then he could try and think straight. "Shut up." He heard a new voice say. Wait. His own voice…? Had he said that? The confusing voices stopped immediately. One of them spoke again, the voice getting farther and farther away.

Suddenly he felt lost. The voices were gone. He was alone now. Where did they go? He wanted them back. It was too quiet. The silence hurt his ears now. No, no, no! Come back! "C-come back!" He heard himself yell. A voice yelled something, another answered it. One began to speak again. She was worried. She? Wait. Who? But how did he know? He wasn't sure. It did sound kind of feminine. It was more distinct now, the voices. The names were on the tip of his tounge. One of them started with a G. Maybe? He wasn't sure. Grandma. No, wait, that made no sense.

"Acksel, hai now yow can heermie." The female voice said shakily. "Hai now… thai doktar sed yow can. Heez cow ming, Acksel. Downt worraye."

He could understand her, more or less. Doctor was coming, or something like that. Doctor? Why did they need a doctor? Was he sick? Sleeping. Sick and sleeping, that's probably how it was.

_But… how do I wake up?_

* * *

"See?!" Larxene cried, pointing rather hysterically at Axel's comatose body. "His eyelids are fluttering! He spoke!" 

"More than likely he will recover within the next 48 hours." Dr. Saix informed them. "His coma isn't severe, so you wont have to worry. Now… about the bill…"

Larxene twitched. Saix handed her the clipboard. She looked at the clipboard. She dropped the clipboard. She yelled. Very loudly.

"WHAT?!!?" She cried, "That's fucking robbery!"

"That's if he stays for another week. Even if he comes out of his coma, his left leg is fractured. It would make sense to give him a while to recover before moving him."

"How much would it cost if I punched you in the face?" She threatened.

"You would be sued and your friend would be dumped onto the streets. Now who will be paying?"

"I can…" Marluxia said, raising his hand slowly.

"Shut up!" Larxene ordered, "We're not paying this much!"

"Then one of you will have to care for him." Dr. Saix picked the clipboard off the floor and made some notes. "If you take him out today and then it will only be…" He took the clipboard from the ground and scribbled on it, flashing it to Larxene.

"God damn." Larxene grunted. "I shoulda become a doctor, they get paid out da ass!" She looked over to Marluxia. "Kay, I suppose we'll both go in on it…."

"Let me see." He walked to her side. "We'll have to ask for a raise. Raises. Bah."

"Mr. Xemnas is such a hardass." Larxene sighed, "But it's better than keeping him the week… Can't pay all that…"

"Wait." Dr. Saix said, taking a step forward and taking the clipboard from Larxene's hands. "Xemnas… Do you know where he lives…?"

"You know him?" Marluxia blinked. Larxene had made her way back to Axel's bedside, and was brushing his hair back rather affectionately.

"H-he's an… old friend of mine." Dr. Saix stuttered, straightening his tie. "Fr-rom college…"

"Wasn't Xemmy like, a total whore?" Marluxia was the closest thing Xemnas had to a friend. They didn't even fuck. That accounted for a lot from both them. It seemed like everyone in the TJMAXXX crew had, at one time, fucked. "In college I mean. He told me." Except for Larxene and Xemnas and Larxene and Demyx.

"Do you know where he lives. I'm willing to… make it worth your while if you tell me." Larxene laughed rather loudly at Dr. Saix' statement

"Marly knows." She said, "I'm gonna go check on Demyx, kk?"

Marluxia nodded and began to scribble down an address.

"Hiiiiii" Larxene said rather squirrelly, poking her head inside the door. Inside, was of course Demyx, with about 3251093280107648746 balloons and a tiny little albino boy. Demyx' boyfriend was one weirdass kid. He was an author, pretty damn popular, wrote love novels. Larxene tried to read one of his books once. Bloody terrible. Oh well. Hopeless romantics, it spoke their language. She didn't need that. "How is Dem-dem doing?" Larxene asked.

Zexion's head perked up immediately. He smiled a little at her, and she just nodded to him. He wasn't really as shy as he looked. He talked a lot. "He's doing well." Zecksikins nodded. "The doctors said he'll be ready to go back to work in a few days. How's Axel?"

"Ugh," She sighed. "Coma. He spoke." Her head, which had been ducked moments before, shot up. "To me." She flashed him a toothy grin.

"In a coma?"

"Yep!" Feeling awfully proud of herself, she sat down in a chair opposing Zexion by Demyx' bed.

"Tell me."

"Eh?"

"Are you in love with Axel?" Larxene blushed suddenly, looking away.

"Are you in love with Demyx?" She asked him after a moment had passed.

"…heh." He smiled to her and nodded.

Larxene nodded back. "Heh, indeed."

"Larxeeeeeene." Marluxia whined, entering the room. "We're putting Axel into my car, come help."

"What ? No! Axel is coming me with me, fool!" She stood up and glared at him. Marluxia stuck out his tounge... oh my. Larxene was about to dive, and Zexion held her back.

"I think Larxene would be better for Axel." He said rather modestl\y. "Eerr... doctor...?"

"Dr. Saix had some buisness to attend to." A nurse stepped in, clothed in green with... back skin...? Not African American in the slightest, but pure, black skin. This of course received stares from everyone in the room. "...It's a nonfatal skin condition, not infectious in the slightest."

"...kaaay."

"Now, which one of you is... 'Larxene'?"

* * *

Six years. 

Six years since Saix saw Xemnas last...

He hadn't changed one bit. Still dark skin, white hair, fscking _hot._ Six years ago Saix would follow Xemnas around like a puppy, getting only light touches, soft kisses. It shivered his very core, the echoes of the "love" they shared coming back to him.

Xemnas opened the door.

It just occurred to Saix how ridiculous this would seem. A man, coming back after six damn years of wishing and hoping and praying and oh, god, what was he wearing? A white bathrobe, nothing else. Whatwasundertherobe—NO! "Xemnas." He said, rather softly. Their eyes met. It wasn't a love story. They were just friends, with benefits, or whatever you wanted to call them.

"Saix…?" Xemnas' smile twisted. "How nice of you to visit. Do come in…"

* * *

Axel was on her couch. In a coma. What to do…? Of course, she'd already thought of plenty of things and was currently brushing hair from his face and speaking to him. "Axel…" Larxene whispered softly. "Please, wake up. Soon. Soon. I'm gonna come into that coma and beat you the fuck out of it." She threatened. Her eyes twitched. Running her finger down his cheek, she simply watched him. "If you were awake right now, you'd probably…" Hardly eben thinking, she took his hand and pressed it against her breast. Well, it WAS what he would want… 

"Nnn…" He murmered. Larxene twitched. It was working…? Leaning over slightly, she kissed his eyelid. Moments passed, they fluttered open. "L-Lar…lar…?"

"OMIGODYOUROKAYOMIGODAXEL." She nearly screamed, tackling him. "erk!" Quickly, she pulled away and blushed. He smiled and leaned up, kissing her cheek.

"I heard voices." He whispered into her head. "It was you, wasn't it…?"

"M-me, and Marluxia… BUTMOSTLYME." She almost blushed.

"You stuck with me…"

"Hey hey hey." Larxene looked at him funny. "I'm no good little girl, you're just my friend is all." At which point she stood up, away from Axel and walked to the counter where she pulled some fudge out of a small container. Breaking it in half, she threw half at Axel and popped the other half into her mouth. Axel blinked. That could have gone better. Shrugging, he picked out the almonds and sucked on the chocolate.

"So… what happened?"

"You were in a coma. For like, a day. We got off free cuz Xemnas and the doctor were fuckbuddies." She let out a hearty laugh. "My god, that was some crazy shit…." She picked the almonds off the table that Axel had set them and plopped them in her mouth. "Anyways, we're both off for another two days. What do you want to do?"

Axel tried to stand. He was still somewhat woozy, and tumbled over, right into Larxene sending them both crashing to the ground. "Ah, err…" Axel inhaled sharply, gripping the back of his neck. Glancing at her, he saw she was smiling. "Oh, this will do…"

* * *

Elsewheres, Saix and Xemnas were having hot graphic sex.

* * *

A/N: D: Somewhere in between chapter 1 and 2 I was converted to Lar/Dem-ism. ARGH, SHUT UP, IT'S CUTE. Gah. Even if I do switch gears like that, it'll be a few chapters before it really goes through. And I'll need something to do with Zexion and Axel… Marly/Axel is NOT YOUR FRIEND. NO. Though they do fuck. 

Shorter, sorry. I'll try harder next time. -resolve- More Roxascentric next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

"I never noticed, no never noticed…!" Axel was singing out of tune into Larxene's hairbrush in synch with the radio. He'd been there for three days, 'recovering'. His vacation had ended and it was his first day back to work after his little spill off a roof and Larxene was still watching him like a hawk. "You're so amazing, so ah-ah-mazing…" 

It wasn't that Larxene didn't love breaking rules, but she didn't like seeing the people she cared about get hurt. Not when she could prevent it and/or get revenge. Though there isn't much revenge you could get against a building. "GOD DAMNIT, SHUT UP OR I WILL STRANGLE YOU WITH THIS TOWEL." Larxene yelled from the shower. Axel seriously needed to get the fuck out of her apartment. Hopefully he would go something with Roxas today.

Roxas was off today, wasn't he?

That meant he was going to either pester Marluxia or Larxene at work. And Demyx was in today, too, so he was gonna get on her nerves too. Normally Larxene could stand the musician without causing them –him- too much harm. But she had a headache and no vacation left. Storming out of the shower, a towel pulled tightly around her form, she glared at Axel harder than she had glared at anyone in her entire life. Her lips were drawn back in a vicious snarl and her teeth were clenched tightly, nostrils flared. Her antennae-like hair seemed to stand on end. Larxene was definitely _not_ cute when she was angry. Keeping this face locked in position she stomped over to where he was and snatch the hairbrush out of his hand and threw it on the ground with all her force. It broke into two pieces. "YOU'RE BUYING ME A NEW ONE." She hollered, whirling around and stomping into her bedroom.

Axel relaxed his tensed shoulders. When she got like this, it was best to just close your eyes and take it. Normally he could get off with puppy dog eyes, but Larxene was more high-strung that usual.

Ten minutes had passed and Larxene had come out of her room, dressed in her TJ Maxxx uniform. She had a hat that went with the baby blue blouse and her own jeans, but Axel had thrown up in it a few weeks ago and she didn't feel like touching it. Seeming to be in a considerably better mood(but still glaring at nothing in particular), she picked up her keys and opened the door. She looked back at Axel, her eyes twitched and he took that as a sign to follow her. He did so.

"Look, all I'm saying is that Anarchy can't be done in a society as big as ours." Larxene was explaining to Demyx as they manned the counter. Marluxia was in his office handling paperwork related things and Axel was sleeping in the back room.

"But our government is terrible, it's corrupt and people could take advantage of it." Demyx argued, rather enjoying this talk he was having because it didn't involve him getting hit with blunt objects.

"People could take advantage of an Anarchist society too, and easier. You have to have standards in place." Larxene told him, waving off his retort. "Besides all the Anarchists in the world are just angsty, attention-starved teenagers."

"You were a teenager too, you know…" Demyx pouted.

"I wasn't an idiot." Larxene shrugged. "I didn't give a rats ass about good or bad. I did what I wanted because I wanted to."

"And here you are, working a dead end job and getting wasted every second you can." Demyx said sarcastically, looking away from her. Larxene couldn't even be mad at him, she hadn't seen him stand up to her like that. Normally he would kiss her ass and agree with everything she said. Smiling, Larxene patted his shoulder.

"And I've never been happier."

"Th-" Demyx began.

"Hey, Larxene." Marluxia called, shutting the door to his office. "We're going on break. You staying behind today?"

"Can't Demyx stay behind today?" Larxene called in return, leaning back on her heels but holding onto the counter for support. "He doesn't mind." She said without even looking at him. "He said he'd love to. And that he enjoys penis."

"Hey!" Demyx retorted, though it wasn't a very good retort. Or one at all.

"See? He agrees."

"Axel, wake up." Marluxia said, throwing a pencil at the redhead. Axel only snorted and lifted his head, scratching his scalp. A moment of blinking and a yawn, and Axel stood up. He turned and began to walk towards Marluxia, his foot ran into something bulky and black in the process.

"Hey!" Demyx yelled, practically flying to the aid of his sitar's case and hugging it tightly. "This was special made!"

"Speaking of which, you still owe me the money I lent you to have that thing made." Larxene said, her voice a mix of anger and annoyance. "A hundred bucks, my good sir, don't make me break your legs." Demyx wasn't sure if she was kidding or not, but nonetheless he pulled the sitar case(and himself) off the ground and set it on the table.

"Once I get a gig I can pay you back, okay?" He said this like he had said it every day, which he did, for the past year. He needed band mates first, but he was working on that, really he was… On his days off he played on street corners for crumbled one-dollar bills and went home with barely enough to but dinner for himself. His shoulders drooped a bit thinking about it. He'd been finding himself avoiding Zexion more and more, and he couldn't understand why. Did he really just not want to be with Zexion anymore?

Pulling out one of the break room chairs, he sat down. It didn't occur to him that no one had spoken to him. Wait. Why hadn't anyone spoken to him? He looked around to see that it was because no one else was there. "Fu-" Demyx stopped himself. Cursing wasn't his style. There was plenty of time to whine and complain when they came back.

"-cuse me…?" Head perking up, Demyx looked around for the source of the voice. The front desk! He'd forgotten about his job. He stood up too quickly and sat down again, feeling dizzy. A moment passed. "Um… hello…?" Demyx stood, slower this time, and made his way back to the front desk. There stood a man, the second Demyx saw the man he thought, 'Wow, that guy looks smart.' Because he wasn't all that attractive. It was like he was trying to look like a girl, but his firm facial features made him look more like a child molester. He wore black slacks and a white collar shirt with a pink-and-black striped tie. In one hand he held a small paper bag.

"Hello and welcome to TJ Maxxx, how may I service your electronic needs?" Marluxia thought of that ditty, and made sure they said it to any costumer. Well. Axel never really said it. And Larxene got moody when anyone reminded her to say it. So really only he and Roxas said it.

"Yes." Demyx visibly winced. An air of superiority dripped from this man's voice, as if he was saying 'Hello, I'm better than you' with his mind. Setting the bag on the table, the man looked at Demyx in an almost angry way. "You can give this to Marluxia. He left it at… er. Well. Give it to him." Demyx blinked and opened the bag, peering inside. It was a lunch. Who was this guy? Who was he to Marluxia to _bring him a lunch._

"Are you his roommate?" Demyx asked, overtaken by curiosity.

"No I am most certainly not!" The irate man snapped. "I am not only to be known as _Marluxia's roommate_!"

"Only-?"

"My name is Vexen, I am a professor, scientist, GENIOUS. I am not that little neophyte's plaything! I…" It suddenly seemed to dawn on Vexen exactly what he was saying. His face flustered rather quickly and he wiped his nose is embarrassment. "Yes, I'm his roommate." He turned and began to shuffle out, granny style. "Just see that he gets that."

"Wait!" Demyx called, his woman's intuition kicking in. "You can wait for him here, he's at lunch right now, He should be back soon…" Demyx wasn't really sure of the time, but he glanced at the clock on the wall across from the counter told him that it was been a while since they had left. They would be back in a few minutes.

"I…" Vexen coughed rather loudly. "I have much business to attend to."

"But it would make Marluxia happy…" Demyx said. If his hunch was right… That stopped Vexen. He looked back at Demyx and narrowed his eyes as if saying, 'how dare you'. Sighing, Vexen nodded in defeat. There were two chairs by the door, and Vexen took one. Reaching into the bag, Demyx pulled out a sandwich.

"Hey, that's for Marluxia!" Vexen said is an almost shocked voice.

"He went somewhere for lunch, and I'm hungry." Demyx said like he was worming his way out of a parking ticket. He pulled off the plastic wrap to reveal a lumpy and soggy collection of white foam and bread. "Is this whipped cream? And…" He lifted the piece of bread. "And strawberries?"

Vexen's face was a shade similar to the strawberries.

"Marluxia… _likes_ strawberries…" Vexen managed to eke out with what little manliness he had left.

"And whipped cream?" Demyx asked incredulously.

"He likes… that too." Vexen forced himself to speak, despite how much he wanted to curl up and die. This was so wrong. Marluxia did this on purpose, he planned it, all of it, just to humiliate him! Someday, that pansy would get it…

"That's cute." Demyx said, eating one of the strawberries.

"IT IS MOST CERTAINLY NOT –CUTE-!" Vexen practically hollered, bolting to his feet and a look of pure hatred on his face. "I AM NOT-"

"Vexen?"

The professor stopped short when a small voice spoke his name. He craned his neck and looked back, knowing full well who it was looking at him with a mildly surprised look. "Marluxia." It occurred to Vexen now, the position Marluxia was in. Axel was behind him, one hand hooked over Marluxia's shoulder. Vexen's lips were shut tight, taking it in.

"Vexen, what are you doing here?" Marluxia broke the silence. With one hand he pulled Axel off him and stepped away from the redhead. Vexen's nose twitched.

"I was just, you're lunch, bringing it…" Vexen babbled, making random hand motions. Marluxia didn't say a word, just took a hold of Vexen's wrist and pulled him, behind the counter and into his office. Larxene pushed Axel into the store, because he had been standing still in the doorway for a full minute. He staggered, but regained his balance quickly.

"Who was that?" Axel asked, pulling himself onto the counter so he was sitting Indian/pretzel style on it.

"I think he's Marluxia's boyfriend." Demyx said. Axel tried to conceal his smile and started to chuckle. Larxene let out a shrill laugh as she set her drink on the counter and jumped over it with grace only a true fence-hopper could accomplish. She took up her drink in one hand and sipped it, still smirking to herself.

"HE WAS ALL OVER YOU." Demyx was the only one who seemed shocked that Vexen was now yelling from inside the office. Larxene continued to sip her drink and Axel was snickering to himself. The musician looked back at the door to the office, most likely locked, for a few seconds before turning back to the front of the store. A very faint voice was heard responding to is, but none of them voice make it out. "FRIENDS DON'T DO THAT TO FRIENDS." Was heard after it. This was cue for Larxene to make a 'hggrk!' noise and put her drink down, giggling.

"I'M NOT CHEATING ON YOU JUST BECAUSE HE WAS TOUCHING MY SHOULDER." Marluxia yelled back, possibly louder than Vexen. Now it was quiet for a moment, and an old woman stepped into the store. She looked around, in one hand was a piece of paper. What on earth was she doing with paper at a copying place?

"Welcome to TJ-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU FILTHY WHORE." They hadn't given up apparently, for Vexen was still yelling at his lover. The woman looked around, bewildered, and shuffled quickly out of the store. Demyx looked stricken, wondering what was going on in there. It was silent again, they were talking in normal voices now.

"I never thought Marluxia would actually get a boyfriend." Larxene said, something that was on the other two's minds as well.

"It kind of makes sense." Axel said, his smile fading. "Marluxia hasn't done anything with me in a while." He picked up the last strawberry on the sandwich and bit into it thoughtfully. "Oh, that reminds me. I'm gonna go hang out with Shortcake today. Demyx, wanna come?"

"Who's Shortcake?" Demyx asked, putting the sandwich back into the bag and licking whipped cream off his fingers.

"He runs the whorehouse. I'm going to sell you into slavery." Demyx laughed a little at that. "Nah, He's my friend. Makes the best damn brownies you'll ever taste."

"Then why do you call him Shortcake?" Demyx asked.

"Because he tastes like strawberries." Axel laughed, leaving Demyx to wonder if he was serious or not.

* * *

A/N: I write this story for stress relief, so don't bother me with your "So-and-so part wasnt as good as it could be." I dont write this story with the intent of it being any good. I dont need your critisism because _I'm not trying, so leave me alone._

Anywho, this took longer than I hoped. Not really, I just spent the majority of the time sitting on my ass playing Phoenix Wright. The first person to guess who Shortcake is will win... a oneshot request, or something, I guess. And yes, it is someone from the Kingdom Hearts universe. And a male.

Oh, I forgot, the last Author's Note lied. No Roxascentric. I had an idea, but I pushed it back because this is more fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Demyx didn't know what to expect from the shoddy apartment with the sign hanging half-off. Axel knocked on the door, five times, before a thick voice was heard from inside. "Who is it?" Demyx coughed, the speaker sounded like their throat was full of sand. He couldn't hear anything that would indicate that this 'Shortcake' person was making a move towards the door. The silence was heavy in the air.

"Cherry pit." Axel responded. Glancing at Demyx, "And guest."

"Cherry pit?" Demyx asked, almost laughing, but Axel seemed rather serious.

"It's my nickname." Axel said, leaning his head back, then forward. "He's very… secretive."

A shuffling noise was heard inside the apartment and a moment passed before the door opened, revealing the most pathetic looking man Demyx had ever seen. He was shirtless, his skin pale and dark purple bags under his eyes. His hair was dark and his dreadlocks were pulling into a ponytail. His jeans were red, with a rainbow belt and red-and-white striped arm socks. "Friends, come in." Stepping back, he revealed a shoddy apartment with a couch in the center facing a broken TV. On the couch sat a black cat, stripes of gray along it's head. Demyx was taken aback, not because of the man or the apartment, but because it's _smell_. The place smelled so strongly of strawberries, Demyx felt a little nauseous.

"C'mon, Demyx." Axel cooed, inside already. Demyx followed, his nose beginning to adjust to the severe smell. Entering, he shut the door behind him. Axel sat on the ground behind the couch, Demyx stood awkwardly in front of the door. "Sit down." He did so, sitting kitty-corner to Axel. The cat jumped down the couch and rubbed against Axel's leg.

"That cat has an eye patch." Demyx pointed out bluntly. Its left ear had a chuck missing, too, and its body was covered in scratches. He began to lift the plastic patch only the have the cat swat at his hands furiously and jumped back. Demyx recoiled at the animal's sharp claws cutting his skin and immediately clutched the wound. It really didn't hurt, but it surprised the musician.

"She's also got a temper. Her name's Xigbar." Axel laughed at his joke.

"What's under the eye patch?" Demyx asked, who wanted more than anything to leave this strawberry apartment with the mean cats and… Where exactly WAS 'Shortcake,' anyways? "Where's Shortc-… um, cake." The nickname sounded awkward when Demyx said it.

"I'm right here." The voice was coming from the kitchen, on the wall opposite the entry. Demyx looked back, but he couldn't see Shortcake from where he was sitting behind the couch.

"Why are we sitting behind the couch?" Demyx asked. There was a perfectly good couch right in front of them. It was a little worn, the red fabric torn in many places. Duct tape was covered what Demyx assumed were tears.

"Because I like it here." Shortcake was back, with a plate of brownies. He also seemed to have donned a Rasta hat while in the kitchen. He sat a foot and a half away from Axel, leaning back against the wall. Xigbar immediately went to his side and crawled into his lap.

"So… we're eating brownies…?" Demyx didn't understand exactly.

"I had some Spiff, but Ursula came by the other day and we sparked it." Shortcake explained. "The brownies are a few days old, too. Haven't had much time to get any Ganja, I got a few Blunts somewhere though. I think I got some Schwag too."

"…Wha?"

"Weed, Demyx." Axel said, resisting the urge to smack him. Demyx was pretty damn dense if he didn't realize by now that Shortcake was a dealer, they were eating pot brownies and Axel was buying weed. He was making the redhead look bad in front of the dealer.

"What?" Demyx tentatively bit into a brownie, still working out what was being said. The brownies weren't all that good. They had some nuts in it or something, they were kind of crunchy… oh. Demyx felt odd. He felt weightless and dizzy at the same time, like he had been spinning in circles for a few minutes prior. His head rolled back and he has to struggle to keep himself sitting upright. His body tingled awkwardly and he took another bite of the brownie.

"Heh." Axel said, watching Demyx's high. "So, Shortcake, you said you got Blunts?"

"I danno where they are." Shortcake replied, glancing over at Demyx, who had finished his brownie and was clutching to the carpet like he was going to fall off reality. Axel stood up and went into the door near Shortcake, kittycorner to the kitchen door.

Meanwhile Demyx was feeling euphoric. He couldn't feel anything other than a tingling all over his body. The conversation of the other two was nothing more than a dull buzzing and his mind was clouds, lavender and pink and baby blue. Fingers loosening, he allowed himself to fall backwards onto the rather crusty carpet. He didn't feel it, just the tingling and the buzzing and the clouds and _the whole universe_ was inside him now and suddenly it didn't feel good anymore. His head jerked to the side and he felt as if a million people were all trying to crawl out of his throat. A convulsion, and Demyx released the contents of his stomach onto the already filthy brown-red carpet.

Shortcake pulled a spray-bottle out of nowhere and sprayed a thick strawberry-smelling mist at the small pool of vomit. Demyx groaned as he was caught in the blast and rolled his head to the other side. He lifted his sleeve to wipe away what was on his lip and pulled himself back into a sitting position.

"Want another?"

"_Hell _yes."

* * *

It was late. Darkness hung over the city like a blanket, a chill wind sweeping over the city. It had been somewhere around three hours, Demyx wasn't sure, he was feeling numb. Whatever guilt he might have felt from doing drugs were gone, replaced by a steady high. Axel was almost proud of the muscian, he had smoked without much trouble. But one thing bothered him. "Axel?" He asked, his voice raspy, but too high to feel the thirst.

"What?" Axel was more sensible, letting it start to wear off before trying to walk back to Larxene's apartment.

"What's shortcake's real name?"

Axel grinned at that. "Linda."

* * *

It was somewhere around 8 when Axel and Demyx walked through the door of Larxene's apartment. She was sitting on the couch, yelling at the TV remote that wasn't working properly. "-IS TO CHANGE THE FUCKING CHANNELS, SO FUCKING DO IT." Demyx sat next to her on the couch, she looked at him and then back at the television. It was stuck on MTV. Axel squatted in front of it and switched it to the Spanish channel. Half a second later, the remote collided with his head. "Discovery channel! It's my TV, damnit! And... why is Demyx here?"

"I'm scared to go home." Demyx answered, feeling awkward after the visit to Shortcake.

"Why?"

"Because I haven't been home in three days..."

"Dont you have a boyfriend or something? Jeez, just break up with him.."

"Huh?"

"Zexion." Larxene said, rolling her eyes. "Break up with Zexion. If you dont want to be around him that's a clear sign you dont have feelings for him anymore. If you force yourself love him- AXEL CHANGE THE FUCKING CHANNEL." Larxene was scary when she was angry, and she seemed high-strung tonight. She turned back to Demyx. "-it'll just be worse for the both of you if you just keep pretending."

"It's not that I'm pretending, It's just that..." Demyx squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. "I don't know. It's just different now."

Larxene nodded, thinking to herself. She wasn't really thinking about Demyx. She was watching TV, not really understanding what was going on in the Spanish soap opera that was on. Axel spoke Spanish, but she didn't know anything past _uno dos tres_. "You can stay here for the night, but tomorrow you're going home."

"All right."

"YAY, SLEEPOVER." Axel mocked in a high-pitched voice, giving a preppy smile. He leaned his head back to look at them before speaking again, threading his fingers together. "Let's invite all our girlfriends and give each other makeovers!"

"Like Marluxia?" Larxene asked with a snort.

"Oh! Yeah!" Demyx said excitedly. "Lets invite Marluxia!"

"Okay!" Axel hopped up and walked over to the phone. Picking it up, he began to dial.

"Hey!" Larxene yelled, shuffling over to Axel and taking the phone from his hand. "I dont want him here! He's obnoxious, egotistical, creepy and... and..." Axel was giving her the eyes. Larxene tried, she tried to resist, but her gaze were drawn to his puppy dog eyes and she couldn't take it anymore. "F-fine! But we're watching Discovery channel."

"You're so boring, Larxene." Axel said, dialing Marluxia's number. He put the phone to his ear. A moment passed. "Marluxia? Oh. No, It's me, Axel. Well... we-. Well, some of us are having a little party thing down here and we were wondering... busy? Oh, um, can I talk to him?" Axel took a few steps away from Larxene, silent. A moment passed. "Marly! What? Yeah, Larxene and Demyx are here. Demyx wanted you to come, stay for the night. Like a sleepover... Heh, Yeah. I know how gay that sounds. I'll wait." More silence.

"Well?" Larxene asked, impatient. Axel shrugged.

"Hm? Oh. Yes. It's fine, Larxene doesn't mind."

_"What is he saying?!"_ Larxene hissed, Axel motioned for her to wait.

"So you're coming? Now is fine. Yeah. Corner of Reno and Rude, third floor, room... yeah. Okay, see ya." Axel pulled the phone away from his ear and handed it to Larxene. "He's bringing Vexen."

"Why?"

"I dunno. He probably thinks Marluxia's coming here to fuck or something." Axel said, shrugging.

Meanwhile, the beat to a familiar song filled the room as Demyx switched the channel to MTV. Larxene winced, knowing exactly what song it was and exactly what was going to happen if nothing was done soon. "Demyx, if you dont turn it back..." Larxene warned, too late. Demyx was grinning from ear to ear as he jumped up and started to sing in true wigger fashion;

"I'M BRINGIN' SEXY BACK, YEA!"

"DEMYX!"

"OTHER BOYS DONT KNOW HOW TO ACT, YEA!"

"DEMYX!"

"YOU THINK YOU'RE SPECIAL-"

**"DEMYX."**

"Awww, Larxene, why you gotta bring me down?" Demyx asked, shoulders drooped like a beaten dog. Larxene rubbed her temples, wondering why she hadn't killed him yet. Axel was at the counter of the den/dining room/kitchen, looking through the cabinets. They were fairly bare, boxes of poptarts, ramen noodles and dried fruit spread over the space. There were other things too, like the box of microwave popcorn Axel was pulling out. "Popcorn?" Larxene had changed the channel and Demyx needed something else to occupy his time, thus turning to Axel. "If we're gonna have popcorn, we need a movie!" He declared with vigor, getting up from the three-person couch that had come to be known as Axel's bed.

"McGeneric Movies is only a few blocks away." Larxene suggested, paying little attention to the only TV channel she didn't hate. She didn't watch TV often, but sometimes when drunk or when Axel got a movie, but they usually did things other than really watching the movie. "Wait, what am I saying? You'll just pick telletubbies or something. I'm coming with." She stood up and lifted Demyx's elbow to make him do the same. Axel only chuckled to himself, switching it to the Spanish channel.

"_Oh Madaleno_, you're so silly."

* * *

"Welcome to McGeneric Movies, raping your country one out of five billion locations at a time. " A rather homeless looking boy said. His hair was black and wore a blue vest. His name tag read 'Aladdin'. Demyx ignored him and went to look at the humor section with anticipation. A moment passed as the two looked through the racks of movies. 

"Hey, Larx! How about Jackass 2?" He waved the DVD box at her spastically as if she wouldn't see it otherwise.

"Of all the stupid, brain-draining, mindwashing-"

"Nevermind." He put the box back. "Oh! Clerks 2!"

"Better." Larxene mused, "But no. We will see this movie." She plucked a box from the bottom shelf and turned it over in her hands. Demyx knew he wasn't going to like what she picked, because she was standing in the horror section. He walked to her side and peeked over her shoulder. Final Destination 3.

"Never heard of it."

"You'll like it."

"You're lying."

"Yes, I am."

"B-but... what if Axel and Marluxia dont want to see it?" Demyx squealed desperately. He may not have heard of it, but reading the back of the box he knew he wasn't going to like it at all.

"Axel's been asking about it." Larxene lied. She just wanted to see Demyx squirm. She almost felt bad about it too, but Demyx deserved it didn't he? He was so childish all the time, maybe a little blood would help him grow up. Well, a lot of blood, but it didn't make much difference. "I'll protect you from all the evil monsters." She added sarcastically. He made a few more whimpering noises, but ultimatedly nothing could change Larxene's mind. She took the movie to the counter where she handed it to 'Aladdin'.

"H-hi, my name is Aladdin." He stuttered.

"I see that." Larxene said boredly.

"Uhhm... Whatsyourname?" He asked quickly, blushing. Larxene handed him some bills and he took them without looking at them, opening the register. Making change, he looked back at her. "Uh, m-miss...?" Larxene's lips turned upwards and she answered slowly, in a deep voice.

"Frank."

"Um..." He didn't say anymore, just looked down and shoved change at her. She took it and shoved it into her pocket, winking at the poor boy. He shoved the DVD into a bag and thrust it at her, not looking at her. She took at and motioned to Demyx.

"Come on, Lisa."

"Ah-!"

* * *

Axel heard the door being knocked on, he really did, but he was engrossed in the show that he didn't answer. By the fifth time, he finally responded. "I'm coming! Hold on." He pulled the door open and Marluxia stood on the other side, Vexen was behind him by two feet. Marluxia was smiling, but Vexen had a 'I-will-gnaw-my-leg-off-to-get-out-of-here-if-I-have-to' look. "Hey." 

"I was worried we had the wrong address. This is Larxene's apartment?" Axel stepped back to allow Marluxia to enter, which he did. The effeminine man looked around scornfully at the three room apartment. "What a dump." Axel just shrugged, not feeling like arguing.

"I think it's quaint." Vexen said, who apparently did feel like arguing. Marluxia's smile fell. "So." His tony was icy. "Where is... Laxin?"

"Larxene." Axel said. "She and Demyx went to get a movie."

"I see."

A thick silence.

"Why dont you sit down?" Axel asked, motioning to the couch. Marluxia and Vexen sat down on opposite sides of the 3-person couch. They hadn't resolved their conflict apparently. The redhead rubbed the bridge of his nose and stood by Vexen. "That's my seat." He lied, he had been sitting on the floor in front of the TV before. He had to do something to keep these two together. Marluxia and Axel hadn't fucked in a while--that was clue how serious Marluxia was about Vexen. Right? Axel was generally good at reading people.

"Wha?"

"Please, move, I was sitting there." Axel repeated. Vexen looked a bit taken aback, but he scooted over, now sitting next to Marluxia. Said Marluxia looked more intently at the TV, as if trying to pretend Vexen didn't exist. Vexen did the same, stealing ocasional glances at his boyfriend. A few minutes passed and Axel decided to stop meddling for now and watch the show. There would be plenty of time for that when Demyx and Larxene were back.

"I dont speak Spanish." Vexen said bluntly, trying not to look at Marluxia. He wasn't doing very well, as Marluxia started catching his glances and was moving a bit closer to the professor. Not that Vexen didn't want him too--just not in public.

"Saul is the big guy." Axel explained as if it was the absolute most interesting thing in the world, "He is in love with Maria, They're dating but she really doesn't love him. She loves Madaleno, who is the main character."

"Oh."

Silence.

More silence.

"So-"

"WE'RE BACK." Larxene howled, kicking the door open. In her hand was McGeneric movies bag and Demyx was behind her with his hands in the air cheering her on. "Heh, told you I could do it." Demyx's smiled faded into a pout and handed her a five, which she shoved in her pocket.

Vexen groaned inwardly. This was gonna be a long night...

* * *

A/N: Shortcake's identity is revealed! And they have a sleepover. :D I don't know why. Sarcasm is lost on Demyx. Axel doesn't understand women. Larxene's personality seems to change every chapter. OH THE WONDERS OF AMATEUR WRITING. 


End file.
